<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eldric Alamos - Allied Wraths (A Zalka Alliance Short) by MasterSuicune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813778">Eldric Alamos - Allied Wraths (A Zalka Alliance Short)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSuicune/pseuds/MasterSuicune'>MasterSuicune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of the Zalka Alliance [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate but very Similar SWTOR Universe, Eternal/Immortal Zalka Guilds, Infinite Zalka Sister Guilds, Light Side Sith Warrior, M/M, Planet Manaan (Star Wars), Zalka Alliance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSuicune/pseuds/MasterSuicune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simply the Zalka Alliance's alternate lore's version of the discussion on Odessen between the "Outlander" Sith Warrior and Lord Scourge and Knight Kira Carsen, this one taking place on the Zalka Alliance's Manaan base instead and in the presence of Theron Shan.</p><p>See notes for further details!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theron Shan/Male Sith Warrior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of the Zalka Alliance [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eldric Alamos - Allied Wraths (A Zalka Alliance Short)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To note that this takes place in a very similar but alternate version of the SWTOR Universe, where there is not one, but 8 "Outlanders" (One for each Class Storyline). This is according to the Zalka Alliance lore which I co-own (The "Eternal Zalka" and the "Immortal Zalka" RP sister Guilds), where Sith Warrior Eldric Alamos and Jedi Knight Aldoran Kelrune are their respective classes' "Outlanders".</p><p>Also note that Eldric has always been a next to fully Light Sided Sith, hence his gentle nature, and no longer considers himself Sith for the most part. Aldoran however is a fallen to the dark side Jedi, whom left the Alliance altogether and is now an enemy of the Galaxy at large, alongside the Sith Inquisitor Respise and the Bounty Hunter Zekk'onias.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Eldric Alamos - Allied Wraths</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A Zalka Alliance Short</b>
</p><p>
  <b>----------</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Warning, Onslaught DLC Ending Spoilers</b>
</p><p>
  <b>----------</b>
</p><p>Eldric was standing by the back window of the Alliance's Manaan base's meeting room in his signature black and red robes, quietly observing a Republic Corvette class ship docking on the east pier, feeling a powerful force presence emanating from one of it's passengers in particular. He watched as the strangest set of two individuals walked out side by side, bowing their heads at the nearby guard whom offered them directions as they went on their way to the main building.</p><p>One was a very light sided and energetic looking small framed Jedi human woman, whom kept looking at any and everything of their surroundings, seemingly speaking profusely to her companion. The other was a calm and collected dark sided giant Sith pureblood man, who's gaze barely strayed from their path and seemed to answer the much smaller woman with very few words.</p><p>Eldric's eyes followed them the whole way until he could no longer see them, though he kept tracking their whereabouts through the force. He noticed the other Sith's eyes had raised to meet his once or twice on the way on the few times his gaze wandered off their path, meaning the man very much knew they were being observed and by whom.</p><p>The Commander turned to the elevator door as Theron exited it, half absorbed in a datapad he held before his eyes rose to his husband's, both now smiling.</p><p>"Hey love. Seems our "guests" just got here. Should be up here any moment now." He said, pointing backwards over his shoulder at the elevator.</p><p>Eldric nodded. "I know. Been keeping an eye on their arrival." He said with a smirk, motionning at the window at his back with a slight head movement.</p><p>The ex-SIS returned the smirk and took on an all too obviously fake saddened tone. "Of course you were… And me who was just trying to be a good, useful husband…" He sighed as he made his way to the ex-Sith's side.</p><p>The latter chuckled as he shook his head in amusement, pulling the other man in his arms for a hug as he placed a kiss on Theron's forehead. "Right. And I'm an evil psychopath." He joked.</p><p>The spy laughed as he returned the hug. "Hey, you've had one stuck in your head a while, that gotta count for something!" Eldric rolled his eyes at that as he ruffled his husband's hair with a mischievous grin.</p><p>"Hey! That's not nice! See? You ARE evil!" He fakely pouted as he fixed his hair back in place.</p><p>They were snapped back to reality at the sound of the elevator going back to the ground floor, both regaining a more serious composure and his appearance of calm serenity in the Commander's case.</p><p>"Any idea what to expect from them yet?" Theron said with a sideways glance to his lover and Commander.</p><p>"I did not feel any ill intent on either of them's parts back on Mek-Sha and am confident they won't be hostiles anytime soon. They've also helped us from the shadows on the station…" He paused, eyes fixed on the door with a mild frown.</p><p>"But...?"</p><p>The used-to-be Sith tore his gaze off the elevator door as the sound of it coming back up was heard. "But I am unsure as of yet on whether they intend on helping us against their former ally." He said with a hint of bitterness at the fallen Jedi's memory, still blaming himself for not having been able to help the man then.</p><p>Theron's eyes softened. "It wasn't your fault, love… Just like it wasn't your fault for…" He paused, unwilling to say the name out loud as to not further his husband's feeling of guilt. "Her." He finished.</p><p>Eldric sighed. "Still." He simply said right before the elevator door opened on their "guests", the Jedi woman taking the lead, an obvious attempt at making the contact less threatening.</p><p>The "Outlander" bowed his head respectfully as they stopped right before the few stairs to the window area he and Theron were at. Both Jedi and Sith bowed in response, though theirs was more pronounced. "Knight Carsen, Lord Scourge. Welcome to our Alliance headquarters."</p><p>"Lord Auris." Said the pureblood with genuine reverence.</p><p>"Just Kira's fine, Commander." The Jedi stated, arms crossed and smirking, making her companion roll his eyes and shake his head disapprovingly. "Pardon my companion's lack of manners, my Lord."</p><p>Eldric merely shrugged with a chuckle. "I do not mind at all. I am also no longer Sith, you may call me Eldric, or Commander if you insist on it."</p><p>"Eldric, huh? I can roll with that." Kira said casually. "You've always seemed pretty nice for a Sith… And you got a sort of aura of calm and serenity about you… You sure you've been a Sith, not a Jedi?" She teased, making Scourge frown at her at her back.</p><p>"Says the overly energetic and mischievous sounding Jedi." Chuckled Theron.</p><p>"Hey, I never said I was a figure of Jedi-likeness!" The woman retorted with a smirk.</p><p>Eldric simply nodded. "To answer your inquiry, yes. I am quite certain that I was Sith. And part of me always will be, as it is in my roots. 'Through Passion, I gain Strength' is a part of the Sith code I hold dear and will always carry with me. The Jedi would have rather had me thwart my emotions and passions." He said as he glanced at the man at his side with a soft smile.</p><p>Scourge nodded approvingly whilst Kira just shrugged. "Never been one for the whole 'no attachments' part. Asking that of people's asking for trouble as far as I'm concerned."</p><p>Scourge took a step forward, to be standing at his companion's side, bowing his head slightly at the former Sith in front of him as he did. "If I may interrupt the casual chatter, Commander…" He pressed the word, as if testing if it felt right or not, seeming satisfied enough. "There are matters of importance we need to discuss." The Jedi simply nodded, crossing her arms. "Yeah, what he said."</p><p>Eldric nodded. "I figured as much. I'm listening."</p><p>The taller Sith nodded as he started speaking. "As I told you on Vaiken Spacedock -- Tenebrae's last, gruesome weapon. He sought immortality… But only his endless spite survives now." He crossed his arms. "Like you, I was once his Wrath. And like you, I learned of his true nature and plotted his downfall. For centuries." Scourge unfolded his arms as he shifted. "Ultimately, I saw what had to be done, and betrayed my Empire in order to destroy its creator. That is how I came to fight alongside Kira and Jedi Master Aldoran Kelrune."</p><p>Eldric winced ever so slightly at the fallen Jedi's name, closing his eyes in grief. "I see… It is… Regrettable, how things have turned out for your friend…" He looked back at them again, a sympathetic look clear on his features. "I have tried to help him… To guide him to the light again…" The Commander sighed, unable to continue, Theron placing a comforting hand to his husband's shoulder.</p><p>The Jedi woman shifted, a soft smile on her lips. "We know. We also watched helplessly as my Master got darker and darker still." Scourge nodded, crossing his arms. "We could not afford the risk of strengthening Tenebrae's presence by being around. My old Master once had a strong hold of both Kira and I's minds. We might have made things far worse."</p><p>Kira nodded as she crossed her arms. "But to get back on topic, we fought the Emperor's servants constantly for years. We even thought we'd beaten him, alongside Master Kelrune…" She sighed, shaking her head. "Then Yavin four happened. And Valkorion."</p><p>Eldric shifted uncomfortably at the memory, as he also crossed his arms. "Indeed… And then the other "Outlanders" -- as we came to be known -- and I were captured and frozen in carbonite…"</p><p>Theron frowned at that as he spoke. "What happened to you guys after that? I'm gonna guess neither of you sat idly by while it blew over, even if you didn't come and join the Alliance then?"</p><p>Scourge nodded as he paced. "I received… Guidance, from an old ally. Instead of seeking out our enemy in his current shell…" He looked at the Commander. "You and your fellow Outlanders, as it turns out." He crossed his arms as he stopped pacing. "We sought a different target. Tenebrae hid his original body where no-one could harm it. As long as that body remained in stasis, the Galaxy's greatest evil could never truely be killed."</p><p>Eldric frowned. "His original body? It still existed?"</p><p>The Jedi woman nodded. "Yes. And unless we destroyed Tenebrae, the fight against Valkorion would never really have been over."</p><p>Theron raised an eyebrow. "Since the Emperor's gone, I take it you succeeded?"</p><p>The pureblood nodded. "We did. As we later learned, we destroyed his first body just as the last vestige of his twisted spirit was purged from your minds." He said to his fellow former Wrath's attention. "This is when his final weapon revealed itself. A Sith ritual, carved into his very flesh, unleashing an ancient plague from every molecule of his decaying corpse."</p><p>His companion shivered at the memory as she spoke. "We were both knocked out cold. Comatose for… More than a year. Master Satele Shan was the one who finally pulled us out of that nightmare… And started a new one." Theron frowned at the mention of his mother.</p><p>Lord Scourge nodded. "As I said before… Like you, Commander, Kira and I have both been vessels for a portion of Tenebrae's power. It acted as a sort of vaccine." He sighed, frustration visible on his face. "But Satele had no such protection. Nor did any of her followers. Within days, they were all laid low, trapped in nightmarish slumber. In helping us… They unknowingly doomed themselves."</p><p>The former SIS' eyes widened, speechless, as the Commander took a step forward. "Just tell me how I may help. Surely there is something to be done -- that I can do -- if you came to us with this?"</p><p>The taller Sith nodded slowly. "We are hoping as much." He said before continuing. "The infection is worsening. There is a darkness growing among the inflicted."</p><p>"Darkness…?" Theron let out.</p><p>Kira nodded. "We can feel their minds connecting… Communicating. We're afraid that they might be… Merging somehow."</p><p>"Merging into what? Another Valkorion? Is this plague bringing him back somehow?" Said Eldric as he shifted uneasily, really not liking where this was going.</p><p>Scourge sighed. "It's too early to make that conclusion. Whatever it is, it is immensely dangerous…" He said as he clenched his jaw. "We must stop it."</p><p>"How?" The Commander simply asked.</p><p>The Sith looked at his companion, whom nodded and took out a holocom which showed an image of a standart Republic transport ship. "We loaded Master Satele and all of her followers onto a transport to keep them quarantined, along with a few med-droids to tend to them." She said, as the holographic ship image changed to that of a small starmap of secluded sectors of the Galaxy. "The transport is programmed to fly a random course through unsettled sectors of the Outer Rim, all weeks away from civilization. I can send a signal to alter the course…" The map zoomed onto a system some distance away from Voss. "Bring it to another empty system that's closer, so that we can meet it in a shuttle."</p><p>Scourge spoke as his companion shut the holo off and pocketed it. "We board the ship, and connect our minds with yours through the Force. Together, we will face this… Entity, and purge it from existence." He closed his eyes, seeming hesitant to continue, but did so anyways. "And if we cannot purge it… Then we destroy the transport and hope we've ended the old monster's schemes forever."</p><p>"Destroy it…?" Came the alarmed voice of Theron. "Now, I'm not all that close or fond of my mother… But blowing her up out of the sky…?" He said, clearly outraged at the very thought of it.</p><p>Eldric frowned as the pureblood continued. "It would only be as a last resort plan, of course."</p><p>Kira nodded. "Trust me, I don't like the idea either. But if it comes to be between a handful of people against the Galaxy… I know Master Satele would make the same call."</p><p>The spy sighed, deflated. "Yeah… You're right of course…"</p><p>The Commander placed a comforting hand on his husband's shoulder and squeezed gently. "We'll save her." He said softly, then looked back up at his predecessor as Wrath. "Valkorion was in my mind for a long time. What if connecting with this entity makes it stronger, instead of weaker?"</p><p>Scourge shook his head. "It won't. That is why we tested you as we did -- to make sure that no trace of him remained. You will not strengthen this entity, only destroy it."</p><p>Eldric nodded, but frowned. "And what of Satele and her followers?"</p><p>"We can't be fully sure, but just like Scourge and I -- as well as you and the other Outlanders -- they should recover just fine." Said the Jedi Knight, as her companion nodded.</p><p>Theron looked at them. "I'm not too sure we can really qualify Master Kelrune as… Having recovered." He said carefully.</p><p>For a moment neither said anything, then Kira looked up at him, her face showing sadness, but also a sliver of hope. "Perhaps in time he will." She said softly. She then cleared her throat. "In any case… It's going to take a while for the transport to come back into range…"</p><p>The pureblood observed his companion with an unreadable expression. "Then we should stay here until it does." He said, then looked at the Commander. "If you require any assistance in the meanwhile, don't hesitate to ask."</p><p>"Not so fast." Said the Jedi, frowning. "You seem like decent guys, but I'm not fighting the Republic or the Jedi, so if that's what you want? Definitely hesitate to ask."</p><p>Scourge shook his head with a sigh. "Ignore her. If necessary, I can slay enough of your enemies for the both of us." He said, earning himself an exasperated sound from the woman at his side, who turned to leave the room.</p><p>Eldric chuckled softly. "Worry not, Kira. It was not in my intention to do so."</p><p>She turned back to them slightly at the elevator's door and smirked. "You're a good one. Thanks." She said as she left.</p><p>The remaining Sith stared at the elevator door a moment more then turned back to them. "She grows on you. Eventually." He said with a hint of amusement.</p><p>Theron raised an eyebrow. "She's pretty expressive and outgoing for a Jedi."</p><p>Scourge nodded. "That she is." He then looked at the seemingly lost in thoughts Commander. "Commander, if I may speak freely."</p><p>Eldric snapped out of his contemplation of the elevator door and looked at his predecessor, tilting his head to the side. "Of course, Lord Scourge."</p><p>The taller Sith frowned as he thought his words over, then looked back at him. "I can tell you are worried about where our loyalties lie." He started, hesitating. "I am… Unsure how Kira would react if we were to end up in a confrontation against Jedi Master Kelrune. She was very loyal to him until the end."</p><p>The younger former Sith nodded slowly. "I see… And what about you?" He asked, studying the man carefully.</p><p>He shifted, his head lowering in what seemed to be a saddened expression. "I do hold hope that he might be returned to his true self… But whom he now is, no longer is the Jedi I call a friend." He sighed. "Kira knows this as well, of course… But she has a very strong affection for him -- she loves him. I do not think her capable of fighting against him if it becomes needed."</p><p>Eldric nodded sadly. "Thank you for your honesty. We'll do whatever we can to help bring him back to the light, of course. If it is still possible at all…" Theron nodded in agreement.</p><p>Scourge nodded. "That is all I can ask. Thank you, Lord Auris." He bowed at that. "As for myself, I have heard much about you during my time working with the Republic, through what contacts to the Empire I still held."</p><p>The Commander frowned. "I have heard some of what has been said about myself…" He left unsaid but obvious by his tone that he did not agree with those rumors about him.</p><p>Scourge chuckled. "Fear not, my sources are far more reliable than the common gossipers. I have heard how you refused to bow down to your former Master, Darth Baras, even as he plotted to have the entirety of the Empire answer to him alone. And also how you have never hesitated to endanger yourself for the greater good of all."</p><p>"That's just how our Ric is." Theron said, smiling at his husband.</p><p>The pureblood nodded, as he continued. "You have done what I could not and stood up even to my old Master as soon as you've realised his true intentions. That is most admirable…" He then kneeled, making the Commander raise a brow questioningly. "Lord Auris -- Commander. If you will allow it, I would pledge myself to your cause of bettering this Galaxy, and to you."</p><p>Eldric frowned. "Lord Scourge, you are free to help us and be a part of this Alliance. But I am not as Valkorion was. I would never ask such a vow of anyone."</p><p>Scourge nodded. "You are correct. You are not as my old Master was, in fact you may well be his strict opposite. You wield so much power, yet never abuse it or even wanted it in the first place. That is why I pledge myself willingly today. I will protect this Alliance and that which it stands for with my life if need be."</p><p>Theron tilted his head. "Well, I did NOT see this coming."</p><p>The Commander nodded slowly. "Neither did I." He bowed his head to his predecessor with great respect. "I am honored to be counting you as one of ours, Lord Scourge." He said solemnly.</p><p>The pureblood rose again, chuckling. "I am also no longer of the Sith Empire. Scourge is enough -- though you may call me Andrimar if you so wish, as that is my true name."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>